


Quickly

by freewayrun



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewayrun/pseuds/freewayrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda likes to move quickly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickly

Miranda's been watching her.

This fact alone has Andy on edge, wondering when the next louboutin will drop. Miranda watches no one. Miranda inspects, peruses, orders and deciphers. She gazes at one thing, judges, and moves on. And she most decisively does not watch, unless it is in the moments before she pounces on her prey, some misjudging designer or ineffective employee.

But she keeps on looking at Andy. Just...looking. 

So when she summons Andy with a curt call on a late Friday afternoon, looks at Andy from across her desk, takes her glasses off, tilts her head, purses her lips, and gives Andy a good long stare... Well, Andy thinks that the shoe may not be dropped but instead hurled directly at her head, 6 inch heel and all. 

When Miranda, resting her head on her palm and continuing her penetrating stare states: "Where do you want to work?" Andy panics.

"I-I'm very satisfied here, Miranda. I really enjoy-"

"Stop."

Miranda raises one hand.

Andy squeaks out an "ok" and Miranda lifts an eyebrow.

"Where do you want to work in the future, Andrea?"

Andy pauses. "Uh... I haven't given it that much thought recently but- but I've always wanted to be a news reporter. I-I think I would be happy to be given a chance to do reporting work at any major newspaper, really."

Andy stops her statement, and the silence grows. She doesn't know if she should continue, but Miranda's eyes are still on her, one long look at her face and then a sweep up, down.

"I,um-"

"That's all"

Andy almost stumbles in her heels as she scrambles out of the office.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Andy spends all weekend tense. It has been nearly a year, yes, but Miranda has made no indication that Andy would be leaving anytime soon, especially not with Emily gone and no heir apparent for Andy's role of pet assistant.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

When the curt call comes again with no discussion of the previous Friday, Andy is unprepared.

"You have a job at the New York Times. You start on Monday. You are no longer a Runway employee." 

Miranda almost seems to smirk at Andy's look of shock, once again taking a long, sweeping look at Andy.

"M-mm-Miranda- thank you-I-"

"Stop."

Miranda continues smirking, a predatory smile glinting as she takes an obvious appraisal of Andy. Andy shivers. This news must be the shoe dropping, right? Nothing to be worried about anymore. But she still feels tense, unsettled. 

Miranda meets her eyes.

"Deliver the book tonight."

Miranda smiles again.

"That's all."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Andy is determined to deliver the book as quickly and quietly as possible and then to get the hell away as fast as she can. She can send a thank-you card to Miranda later. Avoiding her in person is far more important.

Any plans of escape, however, are thwarted when Andy steps into the townhouse and sees Miranda sitting on the bottom steps of the stairs, watching her. Andy gives her a pained-smile, and then continues to hang her dry-cleaning in the closet and place the book carefully on the table. Miranda is silent. 

Andy heads to the door but stops when she hears her voice spoken softly. She turns and faces Miranda.

“Yes Miranda?”

Miranda inclines her head down the hallway. “Come here.”

Andy hesitates, but Miranda is already walking away.

This is it, Andy thinks. I’m going to die. She lied to me today. There is no job. The rumors are true. She has a dungeon and she is going to put me in that dungeon and then she’s going to get her little dwarf men to kick me to death in prada heels. I will be buried beneath her house and no one will know. With my work schedule and lack of communication with my friends and family I’ll be dead before anyone can notice. It’ll be too late.

She almost walks into Miranda mid-rant in what is obviously the kitchen, where Miranda is pulling a bottle of wine and two wine glasses from a cabinet. She lurches forward, then takes two steps back, spine ramrod straight before Miranda turns around and places the glasses on the countertop. She uncorks the wine and pours into the two glasses, then extends one to Andrea.

Andy, hesitantly, takes it, and widens her eyes as Miranda’s hand lingers, brushing against Andy before retracting. Goosebumps spring up all along Andy’s arm and she shivers.

Miranda leans back takes a sip of her wine all the while focusing her eyes on Andy.

Andy awkwardly cups the glass in two hands and takes a sip, eyeing Miranda over the rim. 

“You have grown into a beautiful women, Andrea.” Miranda flashes an easy smile while Andy feels her face her ears burn, face turning bright red.

“Thank you” Andy says in a small voice, speaking into her glass. She looks up again and Miranda has inched closer .

“I can’t say I ever expected it, but you have impressed me.” She takes another step closer. Andy’s eyes widen.

Miranda places her hands on either side of Andy against the counter and takes another step closer, body almost brushing Andy’s and leans next to her and pauses.

“Are you going to stop me?” she murmurs into Andy’s ear, places a soft, slow kiss on her neck right below her earlobe. 

Andy lets out a high pitched “oh!” and then Miranda is pressed against her, mouth on her neck, hands sneaking to palm her ass, and then lowering to the back of her thighs as she pulls Andy’s legs around her waist, pushing Andy back onto the counter. She trails her kisses down Andy’s collarbone and then takes Andy’s face in both hands and kisses her demandingly, sneaking her tongue in at Andy’s low moan. Andy feels like she’s on fire, can feel herself flush as the blood rushes to her face. She throbs as she feels Miranda press closer to her, breasts rubbing against her. She reaches up and tangles her fingers in Miranda’s hair, rubbing her scalp. At Miranda’s groan, Andy shudders again, feels herself become almost dizzy with another wave of heat. Miranda is fumbling with the buttons on her blouse now, trailing her mouth again down her neck.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long, Andrea” She states and then pushes the blouse open. She palms Andrea’s breasts through her bra, then yanks the blouse of entirely and unsnaps Andy’s bra and tugs it off. Her fingers reach for Andrea’s nipples and tweak them, rolling them between her fingers as she whispers in Andy’s ear.

“You don’t know what I’ve been thinking about, bending you over my desk and fucking you till you screamed. I wanted to watch you helpless. I wanted to have you beg me to fuck you with your legs spread for me. I want to watch you cum.” She lowers her mouth, takes one firm nipple into her mouth and bites down. Andy whimpers. Miranda lathes her tongue around the nipple as one hand reaches down an unbuttons Andy’s pants moving her second hand down to yank the pants down to Andy’s knees. Miranda’s thumb brushes along Andy’s panties and Andy jerks.

“You’re so wet” Miranda breathes, then lifts Andrea and tugs the underwear down. She takes on experimental finger and trails it through Andy’s wetness. Andy whines and then Miranda pushes two fingers in.

“Oh-oh fuck.” Andy’s breathing is ragged. “Oh God”

Miranda begins to pump, thumbing Andrea’s clit with her other hand. Andrea is moaning, chanting “oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck” as Miranda quickens her pace, then pulls out and teases Andy at her entrance. “Oh god-please please” Andy whimpers and Miranda thrusts again, and then begins in earnest, pounding her fingers in a building rhythm. “oh-oh” and then Andrea is clenching, moaning out as she tugs Miranda roughly against her and gasps into her neck.

They stay like that for a moment, until Andy feels Miranda subtly rocking her hips against her. She pulls away and looks Miranda in the eyes, dazed by the slow deep breathes of the other women. Andy lifts her hand, hesitates, then begins to unzip the front of Miranda’s pants. Miranda takes a quick intake of breath and whimpers as Andy cups her over her panties, then grinds down as Andy slips her hand inside.

“Fuck-Andrea” she growls then rolls her hips. Andy slides a finger inside and strokes. Miranda closes her eyes and moans. “More. Harder” Andy obliges, pushing another finger in, slipping on the wetness. She thrusts upward, hard, and Miranda tilts her head back and open her mouth in an o-shape. Andy does it again, and again, and Miranda is thrusting back, riding Andy’s hand and clutching her shoulders. Andy thumbs Miranda’s clit and she keens, shaking as she stiffens. Andy thrusts again and Miranda gasps “Andrea!” and moans, long and low before going still.

After a while Miranda draws back, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Well then.” She grins.

“We should do that more often shouldn’t we?”

Andy gapes but slowly nods.

“ok.”

She is pretty sure Miranda is watching, really watching her ass as she walks out the door.


End file.
